herofandomcom-20200223-history
Legion of Superheroes
The Legion of Super-Heroes is a fictional superhero team in the 30th and 31st centuries of the DC Comics Universe. The team first appears in Adventure Comics #247 (April 1958), and was created by Otto Binder and Al Plastino. Initially, the team was closely associated with the original Superboy (Superman when he was a teenager), and was first portrayed as a group of time travelers who frequently visited him. In later years, the Legion's origin and back story were fleshed out, and the group was given prominence on par with Superboy's in a monthly comic. Eventually, Superboy was removed altogether, except as an occasional guest star. The team has undergone two major reboots during its publication. The original version was replaced with a new rebooted version following the events of "Zero Hour" in 1994 and another rebooted team was introduced in 2004. A fourth version of the team, nearly identical to the original version, was introduced in 2007. Bio The Legion of Super-Heroes is a 30th Century inter-galactic team of super-powered young adults. Inspired by the legend of Superboy, they were founded by Cosmic Boy, Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl under the funding of an eccentric millionaire they had saved named R.J. Brande. Being familiar to the acts of and lessons learned from the greatest heroes of all time, the Legion of Super-Heroes have gathered together to stop a galaxy from repeating its past mistakes. Membership Founding Members * Lightning Lad * Saturn Girl * Cosmic Boy Notable Members * Brainiac 5 * Blok * Bouncing Boy * Chameleon Boy * Chameleon Girl * Chemical Kid/Chemical King * Colossal Boy * Comet Queen * Dawnstar * Dragonmage * Dream Boy * Dream Girl * Earth-Man * Element Lad * Ferro Lad * Gates * Gazelle * Glorith * Invisible Kid (Jacques Foccart) * Invisible Kid (Lyle Norg) * Karate Kid (Myg) * Karate Kid (Val Armorr) * Kid Quantum * Kinetix * Kono * Lightning Lass * Magnetic Kid * Magno * Matter-Eater Lad * Mon-El * Monstress * Night Girl * Phantom Girl * Polar Boy * Sensor Girl * Shadow Lass * Shikari * Shrinking Violet * Spider Girl * Star Boy * Sun Boy * Tellus * Thunder * Timber Wolf * Triplicate Girl * Tyroc * Ultra Boy * White Witch * Wildfire * XS Special Members * Superman * Supergirl * Superboy (Kon-El) * Elastic Lad * Kid Psycho Gallery 600h-600.jpg e1fd33550b44cf7b3fb030423195658e.png 6f5034079593355d6c219bfae8e5c0a5.jpg legion_of_super_heroes_wallpaper.jpg legion-symbol.jpg legion logo.png kisspng-nura-nal-brainiac-5-legion-of-super-heroes-l-e-g-i-legion-of-superheroes.jpg legion_of_superheroes_symbol.png Legion_of_Superheroes-1041.jpg Legionnaires_SAS.jpg|Three of the Legionnaires in Superman: The Animated Series Legionnaires_DCAU.png|The rest of the Legionnaires in Superman: The Animated Series Legion-2.jpg|The Legionnaires in Legion of Super-Heroes Legionnaires1.jpg|The Legionnaires in Justice League: Unlimited LOSH Smallville s11 172-adri280891.jpg LOSH Smallville s11 1371826164086.jpg 339887-81905.jpg E8421b7e-7070-4942-a973-82ce833f2c1b zpse3163e94.jpg The-Flash-4.jpg A8d0176a82e3390fff1d8a9ba85e39d7dfa60eb7fcfa2c5e89c50879adfb4a34.jpg 5yl poster.jpg|The Legion 5 years after the Magic Wars. JLU Far-From-Home.jpg The Legion Of Super-Heroes.jpg Chameleon Boy.jpg Category:DC Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Teams Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Protectors Category:Hope Bringer Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Organizations Category:Superman Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Lawful Good Category:Guardians Category:Justice League Members Category:Selfless Category:Mutants Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Egalitarian Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Supporters Category:Harmonizers Category:Loyal Category:Legacy Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Injustice Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Superheroes